Lunatique Gust
The younger sister of the being of shadow that has deviated from The Conquerorship. Instead of helping her sister from being eventually executed, all she did was learning to assume human form from her, and was off to find her own path. Luna was originally just a few nobodies in her tribe of shadows on the land where the sun never rises, being a few of inactive members of the shadows. She had always assumed that she would live eternally as long as there are beings with shadow for her to occupy, thus, she always see people with determination to even find their own name to be a wasted effort, but, upon learning that one of her sisters had been speaking of being the next of throne ever since the fall of the previous one, she had been putting her body to work, albeit with a very small motivation. Eventually, her lack of motivation was noted by Alkas Tremor, a high-ranking clan member of her tribe, looking at her lethargic figure, the high ranker scolded her harshly for being such a slob, it causes her ego to be flared up, especially after realizing that the one speaking of being the next demon lord is right at the front of her, and being driven by a sense of competition, she tried her hardest, warring amongst the belligerent kin of monsters in the heyday of the status quo while her "Sister" has become her "Commander" and was revered by many, it was because she had a name, Luna thought. Although in reality, her sister's reserved nature is a contrast of her simple-mindedness that granted her cunningness that a hot blooded person like her could never understand. After visiting many regions and battles, she had been known by her peers by name of "Lunatique Gust", being influenced by her sister name which is a bastardization of "Alias" which is so blatant, she decided to take a theme of irony for her name due in her life, she has never seen the moon shines on her bloodied figure. That said irony is also the cause of why she abandoned her commander after the victor of the thousand years of battle has been concluded, she had been so fed up with the current life and decided to take up a human form and infiltrated the human lands, albeit her skills polished over the centuries has rendered most humans to be incapable of even grazing her, popping some questions if she was human with a few priests from large towns she visited deigned to take her up on a test to determine it themselves, however, instead of running, she accepted it in a trade of her armor to her life, which robbed her ability to complete her irregular shapeshift and render it to be able to take fixed form only. Alas, it was all she need to be able to blend completely and currently, she is running her facade amongst the humans although her ability to see the bigger picture is a bit lacking, an ability completely mastered by her sister, which had been resurrected from the dead. It is unknown if the current demon lord's influence has reached her, but every now and then of new moons, she would hide like a normal doppelganger, whether she returns to a black blob of shadow or her current form stays still due to her being influenced is unknown due to her skills of keeping it a secret, and her ignorance prevented her from realize that her real form has been exposed, thus render her incredibly dense of romance. Category:Characters